


Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman of the Corps

by Devilc



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Soranik Natu faces a formidable opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman of the Corps

**Author's Note:**

> The premise that this takes place a few years down the road in the DCU. Written because I adore Soranik Natu. (Written for Mini-NaNoWriMo in 2006)

Because the Green Lantern Corps drew from all sentient races across 3600 sectors of space, its home planet, OA, offered unique opportunities to anybody seeking to study languages, cultures, or biology.

Because OA was also the headquarters of an intergalactic para-military police force, only a select few non-Corps members were ever granted the honor of visiting.

So when the four members of the Corps from Sector 2814, not to mention four apparently highly esteemed Earth organizations (The Justice Society of America, The Justice League of America, the American Medical Association, and the World Health Organization) all gave glowing recommendations to the human, Dr. Pieter Cross, the Guardians extended him an invitation to come and study medicine on OA.

Of course he accepted it.

Which explained how Lantern Dr. Soranik Natu found herself strolling the halls of the JLA's newly constructed orbital space station. It was only fair that if OA was stealing such an esteemed and gifted medical professional from Earth, they send an equally esteemed and gifted one in return.

And Soranik, grateful for anything that would put a few extra sectors between her and the painful memories in sector 1417, jumped at the chance to visit sector 2814. Earth produced more heroes and metas than any other planet in any other sector, in fact, it had produced all four Corps members from its sector. Four. Most sectors were lucky to produce two. Furthermore, knowing her love for research, the Guardians had suggested she take the opportunity to study the phenomenon and help determine if this anomaly was nature, nurture, or both.

She packed a small bag (having her house looted and burned by an angry mob back on Korugar several years ago hadn't exactly left her with a lot of possessions) and went.

So far, things had gone well. True, the legendary Hal Jordan's eyes had a distressing tendency to wander down to her cleavage, but the same had been true of many males on both Korugar and OA. ("Must be a universal constant amongst species with breasts" she noted sardonically in her log.) But, with one exception, every member of the JLA and JSA had been very gracious about coming in for a baseline physical examination.

All except the one her ring assured her had no meta-human traits at all, the human male known as Batman.

Seeing him pass by enroute to another part of the station, Soranik approached him and politely, _but firmly_ asked that he come to her office for his examination, or let her know of a convenient time. He said nothing, simply ignored her, and walked on.

Fighting the urge to use the ring to haul him to her office -- one could not assault non-consenting patients no matter how pleasant the idea of it -- she walked over to one of the few JLA members this Batman seemed to be at all social with, the Kryptonian male, Superman, and asked if he had any idea why Batman would refuse an examination.

"Oh, that's just his way. He's just Batman. He treats everybody like that, especially at first."

She stared at him blankly.

"He's just -- "

"Is he for some reason, modest about his body? Would it help if a male friend such as yourself was in the room?"

Superman flushed deep red at that and said, "Uh ... no. He's just very, very stubborn, and rather paranoid, and that's putting it mildly."

"Oh? Is that all?" Really, she did have the most powerful tool in the universe on her hand. A stubborn man shouldn't present too much of a problem -- after all, the Corps was full of them and she examined them every day.

Superman blinked in shock and said, "Dr. Natu, that's Batman we're talking about. I wouldn't put it past him to show up dressed in yellow for the rest of the year."

She shrugged. "So? That only works if I'm afraid of him, which I am not."

"You - you're not ... he doesn't give you the creeps _at all_?"

"No. Being sucked down a black hole and ending up in a spider web next to the bones of your predecessor with only a minimal charge on your ring? _That's_ scary. An assassination attempt using a poisonous yellow mist and needing to master one's fear of painful death in under 5 seconds? _That's_ scary. Guy Gardner's attempts to impress me enough to go on a date with him? _That's terrifying_. A man in a cape? That's nothing."

Superman put an arm around her shoulder, chortled and said, "Dr. Natu, I'm going to love having you here. In fact, let's go find Wonder Woman, she's going to _love_ this, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Wikipedia entry for Dr. Soranik Natu.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soranik_Natu)


End file.
